


Worth the Price

by ElasticElla



Series: femslash100 drabbles ('14-'15) [26]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They come together over glasses of champagne, though their conversation is anything but light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Price

**Author's Note:**

> title & tone from Duncan Sheik's Barely Breathing

They come together over glasses of champagne, though their conversation is anything but light. (It’s still spoken lightly.) They don’t meet over neutral ground, but in Vanessa’s apartment. The height makes Marci miss power, miss the influence she once held. It won’t be easy to get back, she’ll have to claw her way up the corporate ladder and being at Nelson & Murdock’s, however temporarily, is a stain on her record. 

“I know you gave them the files,” Vanessa says, light catching on her ring, painted white fingernails glinting. 

Marci had expected something of the sort, her new job doesn’t have the prestige Vanessa would want in a lawyer. She is so different from Fisk, raised and bathed in money. Marci idly wondered how that had worked, he certainly hadn’t been this woman’s master. She could have stolen his power so easily. 

“Yet I’m still breathing.” 

Vanessa laughs, tinkling and bubbly. “That you are. I don’t have much use for dead bodies.”

Chills shoot down her spine, and she fights to keep a smile on. “And what use can I be to you?” 

The older woman smiles, appraising. “I’m sure a beautiful woman like yourself knows how to make herself useful.”


End file.
